Forum:Policies
So, we don't have any policies yet really, excluding Wikia's very basic ones. Please tell me what you think of these (are they too strict? Are they merely alright, or unfair?) Policies #Vandalism is not allowed, in any form, on Dead Island Wiki. #Profanity is prohibited on all places of the Wiki. #If you username contains profanity, you will be blocked indefinitely. #No Sock Puppetry is allowed; at all. Bots are an exception, if they have valid proof of being bots, and are approved by an admin to be allowed on the Wiki. #Spam will be treated as vandalism, and be punished in the same manner. This includes achivement spamming, such as creating a one sentence blog to gain an achivement. #Harassing and/or attacking a user will lead to an admin stepping in and a block or a warning being given. #Inappropriate images, for example, pornography, will be deleted and the user who uploaded it will be blocked. #Enjoy being on the Wiki, and interact with the community if you can. For now, this is pretty basic, but it helps to have policies to grow on. I believe all of these are fair, but I would like other users to tell me what they think about them and if they agree. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 16:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Never cared about polices as nobody ever reads them, but if you want my opinion then yeah, these should do. On the otherhand i would change "interact with the community if you can. " to "have fun interacting with the community.". The whole 'if you can' makes seem like its a hard to interact, or that the person reading it has no social skills. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. Usually, nobody reads policies, but when they break it, they have to know they will be punished. So, I'll change that. Anyone else have any opinions? [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 07:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to add something about spamming for achivements in this Romcombo 23:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it, there not certain policies yet. We should make them very soon though. 23:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not signing in ever!!! Mainly due to my needs for sleep. ::Secondly, I would like to clarify the rule about profanity... Should we allow it if it is part of the game as in part of a quote (Ex. In the new trailer Sam says "What the F***") Of course though it would have to be a more important quote than this and it would have to only show the first letter or so and the rest starred out. Romcombo 06:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Yes, the profanity rule always amuses me. Given the nature of the game and the fact people swear constantly throughout the game, are the users going to fall to pieces over a bit of swearing? 16:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, maybe there should be something on editorial policy. For example. I edited a walkthrough, (mainly for poor grammar), where author kept describing the cut scenes. Since it's fair to assume people reading are playing the game, do we really need events in the cut scenes described? These significantly increase the length of the article, and can make finding useful information much more difficult. Some people don't seem to realise wikis should be as concise as possible.